


White Christmas

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Ereri Secret Santa, Fluff between two loving husbands, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, ereri, oh the tragedy, trapped at home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Ereri Secret Santa:</p><p>Eren and Levi get snowed in for Christmas, unable to get to the in-laws for the painstakingly planned Christmas dinner.</p><p>So instead they do what any other normal couple would do--</p><p>They go play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

    “We’re going to be late,” Levi murmurs. The man shifts closer to Eren; nearly draping himself completely over him. His nose bumps into the crook of eren’s neck, inhaling deeply in a contented sigh. “And Carla’s going to kill me.”

    Eren gives a arm puff of air that makes Levi’s chest twist in a very lovely way. Eren pulls his arms up to wrap around his husband, all the time lowly telling Levi “She’s not going to kill us if we’re an hour of so late.”

    Levi hums, pulling himself up and propping himself up on his hands. “Maybe not _you_.” His voice straining slightly as he stretches out his legs and twists his back until he hears a satisfying pop. “But she’s going to blame me if we’re late.”

    Eren cracks a smile, reaching up to run his fingers through Levi’s soft hair as the man settled back into his side. “But it isn’t going to come to murder, I’m sure.” Levi shoots him a venomous glare sending the message ‘wanna bet, Jaeger?’ clear as day. Eren gives him a bright grin and dipped his head to place a kiss onto the bridge of Levi’s nose. “Love you.”

    “If you loved me, you’d get up and get dressed,” the man tells him, making a move to roll away from Eren and off the bed. He planted his feet onto the floor, momentarily pausing to grunt about the very bright light streaming in from in between the dark blue curtains not _quite_ covering the window pane. Levi rakes a hand to his feet lazily before hauling himself to his feet. He shuffles to the window, drawing back the curtains from wall length windows before stopping short. “Holy fuck,” he breathes, staring out of the glass pane and to the thick blanket of snow and ice covering the world just outside of their small home. “Eren, come look at this,” he says, flicking his wrist in a small “c’mere” motion while his left hand still gripped the coarse fabric of the curtain away from the window.

    Levi listens faintly to the bed creaking under Eren’s weight as he rolled off the bed and the soft groan of the hardwood flooring under his bare feet before he felt Eren’s warm, muscular arms circle around his bare middle and his sharp chin thudding to the crown of his head.

    “Jeez,” he says. Levi can hear the surprise and can see his eye’s reflection in the glass. The warm honey colored eyes blink rapidly, widening with each flutter of eyelashes. “We should probably go out and see if we can get out from the drive, huh?”

    Levi nods, tipping his head up to look Eren’s reflection more fully in the foggy mirror. “Gets dressed first. Don’t you fucking _dare_ go out there half naked as you are.” He sees Eren look down at his scant clothing - nothing more than a white tee and a pair of well worn boxer briefs. He muttered something along the lines of “’m not naked” as he pulls away, most likely to go and find a pair of pants. Levi turned from the white scene in front of him to go and find a shirt suited to the unmistakable coldness the white Christmas brought about. He found a light teal-gray long sleeved shirt that he made quick work of pulling on - followed by a charcoal gray jacket given to him by Hanji the day before. The jacket was warm - _very_ warm - but the smell of department store that clung to the soft fabric made Levi’s nose crinkle slightly; even with the knowledge that it would be gone soon and be replaced with his own scent of orange blossoms and that weird cologne that Eren likes.

    He plucks his cell phone from his bedside table and shoves it in his pocket idly as he looks over to Eren and finds him pulling on a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms he favors. Levi resisted the urge to click his tongue at the flimsy material, but continues on passed his husband and out of the room into the quiet, dark hallway leading passed several doors and to the stairs. His fingers trace along the wall on the left hand side, searching for the light switch and finding it easily. He flicks it on, a mental pair of fingers crossed tightly in hopes that the power wouldn’t be off, and gave a relieved smile as the lightbulbs above his head flashed to light effortlessly. He flicked them off again and hurried down the stairs, hearing Eren trailing after him.

    He stepped off the bottom step and took six more until coming to the front door, pausing to pull on a pair of rubber weather boots onto his feet before twisting at the locks screwed into the cherry red door. He looks behind him to find Eren standing a few feet away, his face twisted into a sharp grimace. “What are you doing?” Levi questions, lifting a thin eyebrow.

    “It’s going to be cold,” Eren says indignantly, cracking an eye open and staring at the shorter man. “I’m bracing myself for it.”

    “You’re a dumbass,” Levi laughs fondly, turning back to the door and yanking it open. He regrets it as three inches worth of snow pour onto the dark tiles of the entry way. He mutters a dark curse, kicking some of it back out of their home and back outside.

    “Ooh, I fucking told you,” Eren shivers, hesitantly taking a few steps forwards, but generally staying behind Levi as if his smaller figure could somehow provide suitable shelter to the taller man. Levi shakes his head, rolling his eyes as he twists his fingers into the sweater Eren seemingly put on before he left their bedroom.

    The two walk out the door, cautiously eyeing the frozen trees on either side of either side of the porch awning.

    “Holy _fuck_ ,” Levi sang quietly, almost afraid that the icy branches would crack and snap at any louder tones than a slight breath carried out on a small cloud of steam from his lips. His hand traveled down Eren’s sweater sleeve to weave their fingers together as they walked farther out into the snow.

    It was everywhere. Mounds upon drifts scattered and plopped wherever Mother Nature and old Saint Nick apparently deemed it necessary. Which was _everywhere_.  Levi led the way, winding through the lighter patches of snow covering the frozen earth. He stopped momentarily, taking in the neighborhood and how everyone else on their street was - obviously - in the same state as themselves. He looked back to Eren to find his bright golden eyes swimming in pure childlike wonder and excitement as he eyed a particularly deep snow drift nearby. Levi’s jaw dropped silently for a moment when Eren looked to him, eyes pleading desperately.

    “Don’t even think about it,” he said, shaking his head slightly. “We’re on a mission, remember?” He turned again and tugged Eren off again to where their drive was supposedly going to be.

    “Oh my damn.” Eren gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his blood red Jeep that was caked in with snow. He stepped out in front of Levi towards the vehicle boxed in with the snow.

    Levi’s gray eyes traced along the Jeep and then to the mounds blocking in the garage as well, with his GT-R sitting safely within its walls. Safely… and inaccessible.

    Eren looked back to him, gently chewing at his lip. “We could dig it out?” His eyes flitted back to the smooth drifts nearly stealing the passenger door from view.

    Levi’s eyebrows shot up in unconcealed surprise. “You go ahead,” he offers, sniffling and rubbing at his nose that started to go red from the cold to match his rosy cheeks. “But I’m sure as hell not going to dig a vehicle out of that much snow today and ice today,” he says determinedly.

    Eren hummed, nodding slowly. “I guess not. And besides; even if we got it out, the roads and shit’s probably going to be just as bad if not worse.”

    “Right,” Levi agrees, letting out a small hot breath, going slightly cross eyed as he watched the steam float in the chilly Christmas air. “Think we should call out and tell them we aren’t going to make it?” he asked in reference to the gathering scheduled to be at the Jaeger’s. He worried his lip, pulling his smartphone out of his pocket, relishing the the feel of the phone, warm from being plugged in all night and then shoved into his pocket against his cold fingers.

    Eren looks between him and the car before reluctantly nodding, his features twisting up in a grim decision. “Yeah, providing if there’s cell service. Tell them we may be able to make it later if some fucking Christmas miracle happens, but otherwise we’re homebound.”

    “Alright,” Levi looks down, his fingers tapping at the screen to dial in his sister’s number and finally to stick the device to his ear. “Hey, call your mom too,” he tells Eren as the line began to ring. He briefly heard the positive response before his attention was drawn back to the phone as Mikasa answered the line.

    “Merry Birthday, big brother,” the woman greeted in her usual way as soon as the line connected.

    “Thanks,” he gives a breathy laugh, his fingers tapping idly at the phone’s casing. “Merry Christmas to you, too.” Mikasa hums her acknowledgement. There was a small crackle on the other line and the muffled voices of what sounded like Eren’s sister Isabel and her new-ish boyfriend Farlan “Are you and mom already at the Jaeger’s?” he asks, eyes widening.

   “Yeah, we got here around 9:00. Mom said she wanted to get here bright and early to help with dinner and such,” Mikasa informed him. “When are you two planning on dragging your asses out of bed and coming over?”

    Levi winced slightly and drew in a breath. “There’s a fuck ton of snow buildup over here, and the roads look really bad. And we won’t be able to get to the fucking Jeep unless we start digging the damn thing out.”

    “Babe,” Eren called out. Levi glanced up to find Eren holding up his cell from where he stood closer to the Jeep then before. “I just sent some pics to Izzy!”

    Levi nodded, going back to the phone. “Eren sent some pictures to Isabel,” he told Mikasa. “I’d appreciate it if you’d tell mom that we aren’t coming and make sure she knows that we aren’t going to die and we’ve got supplies in the case of a power outage.” He actually wasn’t sure if they did, but he was sure they could scare something up in case of emergency. Besides that, it was more for their mom’s peace of mind than anything else.

    “I’ve got it,” Mikasa assures him. The light sound of a Christmas carol coming from some kind of media device in her background. “You two had better stay safe and have a Merry Christmas.”

    “Thanks, we will.” He smiled fondly. “Merry Christmas, ‘Kasa.”

    “Yeah, yeah. Get out and go play with your husband in the snow.” The was the last thing she said before hanging up.

    Levi laughed softly as he hung up his phone.  He shoved it into his pocket and looked up to Eren. His mouth opens, intent on suggesting going inside, getting dressed properly and taking Mikasa’s advice when his eyes caught sight of Eren’s feet.

    “What the ever living fuck are you wearing, Jaeger?” he demanded in horror. “Are those crocs?!”

    Eren looked down, eyebrows furrowed. “Yes… they are?”

    Levi cringes, his nose crinkling up. “Come on,” he says, shaking his head at Eren. “Let’s go get dressed. We can play in the snow after we get some proper clothes on and aren’t quite so… naked.”

    Eren scoffed, but followed after Levi, coming up him as he turned and draped an arm around his shoulders as they waded their way through the snow, passed the terrifying, frozen trees and back into the wreath clad cherry red door.

    The rest of the day consisted of two very competitive snowball fights, misformed snow angels and slow walks down the lane, hand in hand and cuddled close for warmth.

    While their modest meal of home crafter soups couldn’t even thought to be compared to the fantastic dinner Carla and Kuchel must have cooked up, it was enough for the both of them. The vegetable beef soup was later reheated for dinner as well.

    They cuddled on the couch after their dinner, Levi’s teeth chattering as he curled into his husband’s warmth while his hands clutched at a hot mug of hot chocolate Eren had made minutes before.

    Eren pulled the comforter dragged out of their room more tightly around them and then letting his hands rest at Levi’s back, sliding under his sweater to rub circles into the chilly flesh. Levi hummed, propping himself up at a peculiar angle to be able to sip at his drink, near moaning at the taste and feel of it as it glided smoothly down his throat. “Holy mother of fuck,” he mutters pitifully as he pulls back, puffing slightly at the small amount of steam coming from the mug. “That’s good.” He sighs, leaning back to settle into Eren.

    “Well thank you,” Eren says. Levi can hear the not-quite-smirk in his voice as he leans down to press his lips to the top of Levi’s head, gently burying his nose into his dark hair. “Love you,” he mutters for the countless time that day. Levi smiles to himself, his teeth nearly showing from behind his chapped lips.

    “Love you too, sap.” He twists, making to set his half full mug on the table set at the arm of the couch. He crawls back down Eren, settling into him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his nose into the crook of his neck. He presses small kisses to Eren’s soft, warm skin, his hot breath fanning against his skin. “Merry Christmas, Eren,” he mutters softly, letting his head roll to the side. His gray eyes slowly traced the sight of his husband’s jaw from the odd angle. From his chin up to the lobe of his ear where the small stud in his ear shines in the dim light of the living room. His eyes trace around his ear and to his closed eyelids. He takes in the gentle way his eyelashes lay against his tan cheeks. He looks from his brow bone to what he could see of the bridge of his nose, eventually coming to find the pouty pair of lips he loves so much. The dim light in the room only provided from two lamps from either sides of the room make Eren’s skin glow a beautiful shade of gold that he desperately wanted to kiss all over and mark completely up with small blotches of purple and red.

    “Happy birthday, Levi,” Eren breathes back, startling Levi out of his reverie as Eren’s lips move slowly and the whispered words were put out into the warm room. Levi hums, shifting so that he could reach Eren’s lips. His fingers, still slightly cold, touched along Eren’s cheek bones, coming to cup his jaw. Eren’s eyebrow twitched quickly before his eyes started to slip open. His beautiful honey colored eyes looked up into Levi’s gray ones.

    Neither needed to say anything as Levi leaned down, Eren mirroring the movement until their lips brushed against the other’s. Eren’s hands moved, gliding over fabric until they came to a stand still gripping Levi’s waist.

    Suddenly, Eren swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood, gripping Levi against him and swallowing his surprised grunt in another series of kisses as he navigated messily out of the living room and to the stairs, accidently bumping Levi’s ass into the banister as they went. Levi puffed out an annoyed puff of air as his hand went to absently rub at his back side as eren started to carry him up the stairs.

    They made it to the bed without much more incident. They dropped to the bed, moving against each other restlessly. It was late into the night when they separated. The room felt much to hot as they huffed against the muggy air. Their fingers were tightly intertwined, prompting the rest of themselves to quickly follow suit until they were curled against each other, legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other. The kisses were languid and sweet as they drifted off, sated and content.

    It wasn’t their traditional kind of Christmas, but that made it all the more special.


End file.
